Memories
by The Heartless
Summary: Three years after Tidus disappered in the battle against Sin. The story of Yuna goes on. No plotline for right now.
1.

  
**_MEMORIES_**  
Final Fantasy X

* * *

This story came to my head while I was playing a game, so it may not be much.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Dream   
  
(Tidus): Yuna. Yuna. This is it. The final battle between Sin and us. Now we have to shape our stories how they go.   
  
(Tidus screams bloodcurdlingly) AAAAAAHHHH!  
  
(Yuna): TIDUUUUSSSSS!!! NNNNOOOO!  
  
Yuna woke up with a jolt, sweating and gasping for air. It had been three years since the against Sin. Tidus, in the end, said, " My story ends here," and sacrificed himself to defeat Sin. His body was engulfed in a flaming inferno and disappeared. Now, three years later, it still had an effect on her and her guardians, minus one. The only thing that was left was his sword, the Brotherhood, and his chain. Nothing else remained. Yuna had taken more damage than either Auron, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, or Kimahri.  
  
Three years ago, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka came bursting through the door. Yuna yelped a little after the loud crash. Two years ago, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku were declared Yuna's surrogate siblings since she had no one in her family to pass on her family name. Now, in the present, she had three guardians left. Kimahri was killed by Sin; Auron was sent a year after Tidus's sacrifice, and Tidus.... You know.   
  
"Yuna, what happened?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered quickly.   
  
"Yuna." he said slowly.  
  
"Okay. Tidus. I was dreaming about the Battle," she answered willingly.

"Yuna, that was three years ago, you have to let it go," Lulu said solemnly, "Wakka, Rikku, can we have a minute alone?"   
  
Wakka walked out of the room saying 'one mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi...'  
  
"Yuna, it happened three years ago. You have to get over it."   
  
"I'll try. Goodnight," she said.  
  
And she fell asleep before Rikku came back to see if she was okay.


	2. Memories: Chapter 2

**_Memories : Chapter II_**

The next morning, Yuna awoke to the smell of eggs, grits, bacon, and biscuits. She walked in the kitchen, to her surprise, Lulu made breakfast. Rikku was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Wakka made his way through the doorway and said in a loud voice, "MAIL'S HERE. Yuna, you got mail."

"From who?"

"It doesn't say who it's from. It says for you to meet this person at the St. Bevelle Palace with all your guardians with you."

"WHAT?!" Lulu said out loud."Gimme that." Her eyes scanned down the letter very very fast. "I can't believe this ! Do you know fucking how far that is?! That's like going to Zanarkand from Besaid!"

"But we still need to go," Yuna said after she finished.

"Let's take a vote," Wakka said after Yuna.

They did. "Here are the ballots. One: we go. Two: we go. Three: we go. One: we stay. Four: we go." "How many are here? One, two, three," Yuna started to count.

"Majority rules. We go," Rikku stated in a cheery voice.

They walked fifty feet before Wakka burst out, " Ahh damn, I forgot something." He ran back into the house and grabbed a bag that was almost full. "We need our weapons, yea? How else are we going to protect Yuna from fiends?" he said in a questioning voice. "Yuna, here's your Nirvana. Lulu, your Onion Knight. Rikku, your Godhand. And my World Champion."

If you don't know, all of those are legendary weapons. "Now lets get this performance on the road," he said out in the open.

"Wakka," Lulu inserted, "it's show."

"Mental note to self. Lulu is a lot smarter than you are," he added.

"Keep saying like that and you won't have mental notes," Lulu said coldly yet threatening. And they set off.


	3. Memories: Chapter 3

MEMORIES: CHAPTER 3  
  
Yuna awoke from a warm cozy bed on her uncle's airship. She got wrapped her robe around her body and made her way to the dining hall. She made a cup of espresso and walked to the bridge. Her uncle was the only one in Spira to own an airship. The door hissed as it went up.

"Uncle Cid, where are we?" she questioned.

"In the airship over Macalania," Cid replied.

She had a flashback of what happened at Macalania. The Al Bhed attack, fight previous Maester Seymour and Anima. It all came back with a sudden flash. Then she realized that Tidus was always there with her. Now he isn't.

She felt sad until Cid yelled out, "NEXT STOP, ST. BEVELLE PALACE."

She changed from her robe into her summoner's clothes. When she ran to the bridge, she found that everyone was ready to see who sent the letter. They got off the airship and made their way to the entrance of the temple when a strange man walked out of the shadows and said in an eerie voice, "He has been expecting you. This way."

They followed him until they lost him.

"Where'd he go," Wakka asked.

"Hey look. There's light over there," Rikku said in a suprised voice. "If we follow it, that guy might be there."

They walked that way and saw a small house.

"So it's true. The summoner has come to Bevelle to see who sent the letter," someone said from the shadows.

They saw the body figures but couldn't see who it was. But, there was one thing that was obvious. One was human-sized; the other was the size of a small adult Ronso.

"Take this!" Wakka yelled out as he launched his World Champion at him.

The stranger kicked the ball up, turned around, jumped, did a back flip, and kicked the ball, and hit Wakka. Wakka had the breath knocked out of him as the small one landed gently on the ground. Rikku threw a grenade at the tall one, but he hit it to the sky with his lance. Yuna gasped. There was only one person in Spira who could do that move. But he's dead, she thought. Rikku threw a grenade at the Ronso-sized figure. It hit the grenade up into the air.

"Who are you?" she yelled to the small one.

"Man, that's how you talk to people. Then you need to work on your greeting skills," the small one replied.

The grenade exploded in the sky as the strangers stepped out of the shadows.

"Hiya," the stranger said as both walked out of the shadows.

"Tidus... Kimahri? This must be a trick. You both are dead," she said between gasps.


End file.
